Love Is Hard, But It's Worth It
by Princess Baby Bride
Summary: Grace moves to a new town. She Hates it here, but will things turn out for the better when she meets a certain someone named Logan. Or will his sister get in the way of their relationship. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first BTR fanfic. I hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry if the begining seems slow or something.**

**So here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

I woke up that morning feeling sick to my stomach. It was my first day of high school here. I was a sophomore, and I really liked school. The only problem was, that this is a new school. This is a new town, and I'm not so good with socializing with new people.

Me, my parents, and my two older brothers moved to Northridge two weeks ago. I really hated moving, but we had too because my mother got transfered here. I mean I'm happy for her, but I thought it sucked because I had to leave all my friends behind. I didn't want to go so much that I even asked my mother if I can move in with my best friend Joy. Of course she refused, so now I'm suck here in this new town and forced to go to a new school. My mom even wants me to make new friends. Can you believe it, me making new friends. Thats not going to happend.

A little family backgroung. I have two older brothers, they are twins, Paul and Eric. I am two years younger than them. I have a mom and a dad, of course. My brothers are 17 and I'm 15.

Just then my cell phone started ringing. It was Joy's ringtone, which was 'My Best Friends Brother'.

I reached for my phone that was on the bedside table. Appearently it was further than I thought, because the next thing I knew, I was face first on the ground.

"Ouch." I said, while rubbing my nose.

I reach up to get my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" Joy asked, hyperly. That was joy for you, always hyper and bouncy.

"Well I'm suppose to be getting ready for school, but I'm currently on the floor." I admitted.

"What, why are you on the floor?" Joy asked.

"Because I fell out of my bed." I said, not trying to get up.

"Typical clumsy Grace" Joy said, laughing a little.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for school." I asked.

"I'm already ready." Joy said. I was just like her to be up and running.

"I miss you." I said sadly.

"We all miss you. Its just not the same here without you." Joy stated also becoming sad.

"Hey, are you still coming up here for the weekend?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, my mom said it was okay." Joy said, cheering up again. "Then you can introduce me to your friends.

"Thats not likely. I don't have any new friends." I said, getting up off the floor and sitting on my bed.

"Oh come on, you have been there for too weeks and haven't met anyone?" Joy asked, disappointed.

"I've been busy unpacking." I said, standing up and walking over to my closet.

"No, I think its because you refuse to talk to anyone." Joy accused.

"This is true." I said, taking out to outfits and placing them on my bed because I couldn't decide on which one I wanted to wear.

"You have got to stop being anti social." Joy said, she was starting to sound like my mother now.

"No, I don't. I don't have to make new friends. I like my old ones." I said.

"Well thanks, but we can't be your only friends." Joy said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well for one we don't even live in the same state anymore." Joy said.

"Well, ugh whatever." I said sitting on my bed.

"You know its true." Joy said.

"Help me pick out an outfit." I said trying to change the subject and get her off my case. "Pink and black or green and white?"

"Oh, pink and black. Maybe the pink can help you meet some popular girls." Joy said, entusiasticaly.

"I dought it, besides I wouldn't want to be their friends if they are stuck up." I replied, picking up the green and white outfit and putting it back in my closet.

"Well, maybe you can meet a guy." Joy said, giggling a little.

"Why do you always have to drag boys into everything?" I asked.

"Uh, because they're awesome." Joy said.

"Look, I have to go or I will be late."

"Okay, bye. Make sure you call me when you get home so I can hear how your day went." Joy said.

"Okay bye." I replied.

"LYLAS" Joy said. **~LYLAS/ Love You Like A Sister~**

"Back at you." I said hanging up the phone.

I went out into the hallway and walked to the bathroom to take my shower. I went to open the door but it was locked. Oh great, Paul was in there, and he was going to take forever.

"Hurry up." I said loudly so he can hear me though the door.

"No, you will just have to wait." Paul replied.

"Ugh, you are so annoying." I said, banging on the door. "Why do you have to take so long?"

"You know I have to look good for the ladies." Paul said.

"Oh, please, who would like you." I asked.

"Everyone, unlike you, little miss anti social, I have already made three friends in the two weeks we have been here." He said, matter of factly.

"He's right you know." I heard my other brother Eric say, walking up the hallway.

"Oh, what ever. What do you guys know." I said crossing my arms.

"Alot more than you." Eric said. "Yeah." Paul agreed from the bathroom.

"Oh, just hurry up before I'm late." I say, hitting the door again.

Paul then opened the door smiling. His colonge hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Eww." I said, waving my hand in front of my face to fan out the air.

Paul and Eric start laughing, going down stairs to the kitchen. I walked in the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I undressed and got in the shower. I turned it on and was drenched with cold water.

Just great, they used all the hot water. Ugh, my brothers are anyoing.

Once I was showered and dressed, I went down stairs to meet my family in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said to my mom and dad, as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning." My mom and dad said in unison.

I glared at my brothers. They just started laughing. I grabbed some bacon and toast and put it on my plate.

"So are you excited about your first day at this school?" My mom asks.

"Not really." I said eating my breakfast.

"Aww, is little miss anti social afraid of going to a new school?" Eric asked, in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up." I say, throwing a balled up napkin at him.

"Hey don't get mad at us for being popular." Paul said, Eric nodding his head in agreement.

"What ever." I said. "I have to go."

"Yeah we are going to be late." Eric said, him and Paul standing up and putting their plates in the sink.

I do the same, "Bye mom, bye dad." I say kissing them both on the cheek.

"Bye, honey." My dad says. "Make new friends." My mom adds while I walked out the door.

We walked to school since we only lived three blocks away.

After we walked a block, one of Paul and Eric's friends came up to us.

"Whats up" He says.

"Nothing much." Paul says.

"Hey do you want to come with me to get Jared?" Their friend asked.

"Yeah lets go." Eric says.

They started walking off.

"Hey, you're just going to leave me?" I called after them.

"Oh, you're a big girl." Paul says. "Besides, school is only two blocks away." Eric adds.

"Yeah, but your my big brothers. You're suppose to walk with me." I said folding my arms.

"Don't talk to strangers." Paul said, as the continued to walk off.

"Some brothers you are." I yell at them, but they didn't pay any attention.

I started walking again, by myself. After I walked another block, I encountered two girls talking to each other. I walked around them and kept walking until one of them spoke to me.

"Hello." One of them said.

I turned around and akwardly waved and said, "Hi."

"My name is Ann'Bell, and this is Zoey." Ann'Bell said, gesturing to Zoey when she said her name.

"My name is Grace." I said.

"Are you new here?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, me and family moved here to weeks ago." I said looking at my feet then back up at them.

"Oh, so you go to Northridge High?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"You can hang out with us if you like." Ann'Bell said.

"Umm, okay." I said and turned around.

We walked together the rest of the way to school. When we got there I stood on the sidwalk staring at everything. There was people running around and boys playing catch with a football. I could easily see the different groups of kids. Popular, cheerleaders, sport players, nerds, and emo/gothics.

Here we go, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Logan should be in the next chapter.<strong>

**R&R Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, heres chapter two. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/&alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

I walked up the steps of the high school and through the doors. Believe it or not, but it was actually quiet and calm inside. I walked to the front office with Ann'Bell and Zoey to get our scheduals and locker numbers.

Once we got those things we walked out to the hallway and searched for our lockers. Appearently, our lockers were right next to eachother.

I opened my locker and started putting my things in.

"So I have American History first period. What about you." Ann'Bell asked.

Me and Zoey looked at our scheduals.

"Yay, me too." Zoey cheered.

"Yeah, I have it too." I said.

We looked over the rest of our scheduals and noticed that we only had three classes together. Just then students started to flood the hallways. I looked around and notice two people. Zoey and Ann'Bella followed my gaze.

"OMG, they are cute." Ann'Bell said, staring at them.

"Yeah, so cute." Zoey agreed.

"Okay, that is just gross." I said, how can they like my brothers.

Paul and Eric looked over at me and started to walk over here.

"Oh no." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Oh, here they come." Ann'Bell said enthusiasticaly.

"Hey, looks like miss anti social found herself some friends." Paul said.

They looked over at Ann'Bell and Zoey and nodded. Then they smiled at them with what they thought was a flirtatious cute smile. Obviously it worked because Ann'Bell and Zoey started giggling. Eww, okay that is just all out disgusting.

"What do you guys want." I asked, glaring at them.

"What, this morning you wanted us to walk with you to school, and now we can't even be around you?" Eric asked.

"Ugh, annoying." I said, pushing both of them, but they didn't move.

"What are your names." Paul asked my friends.

"I'm Ann'Bell." Ann'Bell said. "I'm Zoey." Zeoy added. I swore I saw them start to blush.

"I'm Eric and this is Paul." Eric did the same thing Ann'Bell did when she introduced herself and Zoey when we were walking to school.

"And as you may know this is our sister, Grace." Paul said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"These are your brothers?" Zoey and Ann'Bell asked in unison.

"Yes." I said, nodding my head ashamed.

Just then the bell rang.

"Thank you." I said looking up.

"I guess we will see you guys later." Eric said.

"Don't count on it." I said closing my locker and walking away to my first class.

Ann'Bell and Zoey caught up with me.

"Your brothers are cute." Zoey said.

"Ugh, no they're not." I said, shaking my head.

We walked into the class and sat in the middle row.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Fintch." The teacher said while writing his name on the board.

I looked around the class not paying attention to the teacher go over rules and what not. I noticed four boys doing the same thing.

My eyes landed on one as he stared at me. He had spiked black hair. He was wearing a black and white plaid shirt, some regular black pants, and some black vans. Ann'bell cleared her throat which made me realize that I was just staring at him. I quickly turned my head and looked at her. She gave me a 'You totaly like him' look. I turned my head and glanced at him one more time. He was talking to three other dudes. One blonde who had bushy eyebrows, a latino looking boy who couldn't seem to stop moving, and a handsome brunette who was looking at himself in the mirror and not paying attention to what the spiked haired guy was saying. I laughed a little and then turned around to look at the teacher.

After numerous classes, it was finally lunch time. Me, Ann'Bell, and Zoey walked to the cafeteria. After we got our lunch and found a table to sit at, they started telling me about some of their adventures they had. I was listening but I couldn't help but look for the guy I saw in class.

"Looking for some one?" Zoey asked

"What, umm, no." I said akwardly.

"I think you are. By the way hes over there." Ann'Bell said, pointing in the direction that they where sitting.

I turned my head and there he was. Sitting with the three boys he was sitting with earlier.

"His name is Logan Mitchel. Those are his friends Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond." Ann'Bell explained.

"Oh." I said as I turned back around.

"Wait a minute, you like Logan." Zoey said, just now catching on.

"Kinda, I don't know. I mean I don't even know him." I said looking back at him. I was surprised because he was looking directly at me. I quickly turned around, blushing. Ann'Bell and Zoey started laughing.

**Logan's POV**

"Hey, lets go to the beach after school." Carlos said.

"Yeah, girls in bikinis." James said smiling.

"I'm okay with that, what about you Logan?" Kendall asked.

I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the most beautiful girl. Just then a pice of chicken nugget hits me in the face.

"What was that?" I ask looking at Carlos.

"You were staring at that girl." James says for him.

"What, no I wasn't" I said, akwardly laughing.

"Yeah you were. Who would have ever thought you would have a crush on someone since you are always studying and learning." Kendall said shivering as he talked about studying and learning.

"Who says I have a crush on her?" I asked looking at her again.

She turned around and saw me staring at her. Oh great, now she is going to think I'm weird. She quickly turned around and put her head down. Then her friends started laughing. They were probably teasing her for having a stalker. I turned around, great, now she will never like me. Wait a minute, who said I wanted her to like me. Oh who am I kidding, I like her and I want her to like me.

"So Logan, what do you think about going to the beach after school today." Carlos asked.

"Yeah, what ever." I said, chewing my food angrily.

**Grace's POV**

After school, I walked home with my brothers. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation because I was thinking about this Logan kid.

Once we got home, and after telling my parents how my day went, I went upstairs and lay on my bed.

I inhaled deeply and then blew it out. I picked my phone up and dialed Joy's number.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked.

"Weird, but okay." I told her.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Well Paul and Eric left me to go walk with their friends." I said.

"Typical." Joy said.

"Yeah, but on the way to school I met two girls named Ann'bell and Zoey." I said, knowing she would be happy with this information.

"See, I told you. So are you friends?" Joy said.

"Yeah, they are really cool." I replied.

"Cool, can't wait to meet them. Oh, do you know any hang out spots for..." Joy started to say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever anyway I have something to tell you." I said cutting her off from finishing her statement.

"What is it, miss rudeness?" Joy said annoyed.

"I kinda met a guy." I said blushing.

"Oo, give me the dets." Joy said enthusiastically.

"Well there really is nothing to say. I mean I didn't actually meet him. I just kinda stared at him." I said.

"Wow, well okay. How does he look?" Joy asked.

"Well he is really cute. He has black spiked hair, and the most amazing brown eyes." I said, dreamily.

"Ooo, he sounds hot." Joy said. "I can't wait to meet him."

"How will you?" I asked.

"You are going to befriend him so you can introduce me to him when you introduce me to Ann'Bell and Zoey." Joy explained.

"What, I can't talk to him." I said getting nervous.

"Why not, it makes no sense to just stare at him and not talk to him." Joy said.

"But...But." I stuttered.

"But nothing, you can do it. All you have to do is introduce yourself." Joy said.

"But that is embarrassing. Plus he is always hanging around three other guys." I say.

"Well you don't have to be alone. Ask Ann'Bell and Zoey to go with you." Joy said, trying to convince me to do it.

"Ugh, fine, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." I said putting my head in my hand.

"Great make me proud." Joy says, with a little laugh.

"Oh, and guess what." I said just remembering.

"What?" Joy asked.

"Zoey and Ann'Bell have a crush on Paul and Eric." I said shivering at the thought.

"What, eww, who would like them?" Joy said, disgusted.

"I know right, my thoughts exactly." I said, laughing a little.

"Something is seriously wrong with those girls." Joy said laughing too.

"I don't know, hey I have to do my home work." I said sitting up and grabbing my book bag.

"Who gives home work on the first day of school?" Joy asked.

"Obviously this school. Another reason why I want to move back there." I said.

"Yeah, well look on the bright side. At least you got to meet that guy." Joy said.

"Yeah, well bye." I said.

"Bye, make sure you talk to him. If you don't I will be really upset." Joy said.

"Mm Hm." I said hanging up the phone.

I unzipped my book bag and took out my home work. Even though I don't like being here, Logan could be the start of good things to come.

Yeah, this is going to be a fun year.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope you liked it. R&amp;R Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I feel so special. Your reviews always makes me feel happy. I would like to thank all of you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I walked down stairs and sat at the table where we sat to eat.

"Hello." I said, greeting my family.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom said.

I started to eat my breakfast. This morning was peaceful, probably because my brother hadn't said anything. This was something new. Even though I liked the peace, I decided that it wasn't normal to not have my brohters being annoying.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing, just ... nothing." Paul said.

"Okay something is definetly up." I said.

They both got this mysterious expession on their face. Okay creepy.

"Nothing is up, little sister." Eric said, him and Paul getting up. "Bye mom, bye dad." They said in unison.

I stood up and put my plate away. "Bye." I said putting on my back pack.

"Bye sweetie." My mom said. "Have fun at school." My dad added.

I walked out of the house closing the door behind me. My brothers were already walking, not even waiting for me. I ran to catch up to them.

"Oh, hey." Paul said as I walked beside them. Okay they are acting so weird this morning.

"What ever, anyway, why are you guys acting crazier than you normaly act." I said, eying them.

"What ever, hey there are your little friends." Eric said, pointing.

I followed his stare. Zoey and Ann'Bell were standing on the coner and talking.

"They are cute, You should invite them over for a sleep over." Paul said.

"You guys are so disgusting." I said, speeding up so I was walking infront of them.

Zoey looked over and saw me. She waved then Ann'Bell looked at me and waved as well.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Zoey and Ann'Bell greet.

I started walking.

"Shouldn't we wait for your brothers?" Ann'Bell asked.

"No." I said, continuing to walk.

We reached the school and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There he was, Logan. He was at the top of the stairs talking with the same three guys. There was no way that I was going to walk by them into the school. I would just have to wait until they moved.

"Come on, why did you stop." Zoey asked.

I just tilted my head in their direction.

"Oh, I get it." Zoey said.

"Well, there is nothing to be afraid of. Just say a simple 'Excuse me' and walk through the door." Ann'Bell said walking up two steps.

"I don't want to ." I wined, like a five year old.

"Come on." Zoey said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the door.

"No, no." I protested, by Zoey kept pulling me.

Once we got to the top of the steps, there was an akward pause. Logan and the guys stopped their conversation and starred at us.

"Umm, excuse us." I said. I didn't even know why I was the one saying it.

"Of course." Logan said, moving out of the way, doing this weird bow as he gestered to the door.

"Umm, thanks." I said. All of us walked through the door.

As soon as we were in the school and out of ear shot, Ann'Bell and Zoey busted out laughing.

"What's so funny." I asked.

"Umm, excuse us." Ann'Bell mocked me.

"Of course." Zoey mocked Logan, mimiking his bow and hand gester.

"You guys aren't funny." I said, folding my arms.

"You too are hilarious." Ann'Bell said, continuing to laugh with Zoey.

"What ever." I say, annoyed.

**Logan's POV**

"Dude, what was that." James says, laughing with Kendall and Carlos.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Of course." James says, mocking me.

"I was being polite." I said. Was that really so bad?

"You've got it bad man." Kendall said.

"No I don't, what are you talking about?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Oh, please, everyone already knows you like her." Carlos said.

"What, who knows, what have you heard?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Ha ha, calm down lover boy." James says, chuckling.

James, Kendall, and Carlos started walking into the school.

"No seriously, what have you heard." I asked, walking after them into the school.

"Oh, nothing, just nothing." Carlos said, as he and the guys continue to walk.

"Guys, hey wait up. Guys." I said, trying to catch up with them.

They started laughing again.

"Come on guys, seriously." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. I know it's short, sorry.<strong>

**So what do you think the guys heard and from who?**

**You know what to do. R&R Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to alerts and added me to favorites. I love you guys. It always makes me happy to see those things.**

**P.S: I hope you guys don't think I'm weird for saying I love you.**

**So, here goes chapter four.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

"Okay guys thats enough." I said annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Ann'Bell said still giggling a little.

The bell for first period rang and we made our way to class. We walked in and sat in our seats. I tryed not to look at Logan, but I just couldn't help it.

I glanced over at him, to find him looking straight at me. He had the most beautiful brown eyes ever. I loved the way his hair was spiked.

He half smiled at me and waved. I love the way he smiled. Wait ... I'm sounding like a complete love sick puppy. Time to pull it together.

I waved back and turned around. I decieded to listen to the teacher. He told us to read chapter 2 and take notes. I started on my work. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked at who it was. It was a boy that sat in the row next to me, the only thing seperating me and Logan.

The boy passed me a note. I starred at the note in my hand. I opened it and spread it out on my notebook so it could blend in with my notes and the teacher wouldn't notice.

I was shocked for two reasons. The first was because who the note was from, and the second was because what it said.

_Hey, umm, have you heard anything weird about ... us._

_~ Logan_

I can't believe Logan wrote me a note. wait a minute, what weird things?

_Umm, no. Have you?_

_~ Grace_

I folded the paper back up and gave it back to the boy to give to Logan. I glanced at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at us.

Logan read what I said and shortly glanced at me. Then he started writing on the paper. When he was done, he did the same thing I had.

I reached over to take to note. Once again making sure the teacher wasn't looking, I opened the note and read it.

_Well, not exactly. My friends were saying something about what they heard. Something about us liking each other. They wouldn't tell me who they heard it from though._

_~ Logan_

What? Who would have ... Stupid idiots! Paul and Eric thats who. They must have been listening to me when I was talking to Joy. When I see them they are so dead.

_I haven't heard anything, but I think I know who started it._

_~ Grace_

I passed it to Logan. He read over it and got a surprised look on his face. He wrote something and passed it back. I took it and read it.

_Who?_

_~ Logan_

I wrote the words with hate.

_My idiot older brothers._

_~ Grace_

I passed the note back. Logan looked like he was thinking. I thought he would be a minute, so I started doing my work again. While doing so, I glanced at Zoey, Ann'Bell was sitting behind her. They were both looking at me smirking.

'What' I mouthed.

Ann'Bell pointed between me and Logan. Her face saying, Mm Hm.

I shook my head and resumed with my work. After reading a page and a half, I was tapped on the shoulder.

I looked over and it was the boy who had been passing me and Logan's note. I took it and opened it.

_Why would they do that? What would make them think that we like eachother. I mean, we barely talked to eachother._

_~ Logan_

Oh no, I didn't think about that. I mean obviously if I told him about it being my brothers, then he would want to know where they got the idea from. I couldn't tell him about my conversation with joy.

_I have no idea. They are just stupid like that._

_~ Grace_

I passed him the note. He wrote something and passed it back.

_Oh, well I think we might have to continue this conversation later. It looks like our middle man is geting annoyed. What about after third period by the north stair case?_

_~ Logan_

I looked over at the boy sitting next to me. He looked like he was annoyed and was trying to focus on his work. I looked at Logan and nodded. He smiled at me, then looked down at his work.

I folded the note and stuck it in my folder. Class was almost over so I did as much as I could. I would just have to finish the rest at home.

Going to second period I saw Paul and Eric. I walked over to where they were standing and glared at them.

"Hey, miss two friends." Eric said.

"You mongrels, you told people that I liked Logan." I half screamed at them.

"Well, isn't it true?" Paul asked.

"No." I said, getting a little nervous. That was a total lie.

"Yeah, we'll pretend that we believe that. But right now, you might want to turn around and look pretty." Eric said.

I looked at him bewildered.

Paul and Eric took either side of my shoulders and turned me around so my back was to them. Then I saw Logan walking down the hall with his three friends.

When he walked by me I waved akwardly. He smiled and winked at me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down at my feet, smiling like and idiot.

Paul and Eric came around me and stood infront of me on either side. They crossed their arms simultaneously.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, you don't like him." Eric said. "Yeah, right." Paul added.

I tried to think of a come back, but I couldn't. They were right, I liked Logan.

"Yeah, so we actually did you a favor." Paul said.

"What, how." I asked.

"Now people know that you like him." Eric said.

"How is that benificial?" I asked.

"Girls won't try to flirt with him because you like him. Plus Logan will have a easier time trying to talk to you." Paul said.

This was true.

"He passed me a note in class." I stated.

"See, our plan is already taking affect." Eric said.

"Thanks ... I guess." I said, unsure.

"We better get going before we are late to class." Paul said.

I told them bye, and made my way to Science.

Wow, Paul and Eric actually did something nice for me. That was new.

The rest of the period and third period went by slow. I was at my locker with Ann'Bell and Zoey.

"So, you're suppose to meet him by the stairs?" Zoey asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Great, this is your chance to make your move." Ann'Bell said.

"I can't, I don't have any moves." I said, looking down.

"Its simple. All you have to do is smile, blink, occassionally touch his shoulder, and if he tell a joke, you laugh." Ann'Bell said.

I repeaded what she said to myself, nodding trying to process it.

"So are you ready?" Zoey asked. Her and Ann'Bell were practicly pushing me to the stairs.

"Uh, no." I said, I was so far from ready.

"Why not, he is waiting for you." Ann'Bell said.

"I don't know. I'm going to make a complete fool of myself." I said freaking out.

"Weren't you just writning him a note in class. It will be just like that, just you're talking out loud." Zoey said.

I thought about that. It was helpful a little.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

We walked to the stairs. I saw Logan, when he saw me he smiled and motioned for me to come over to where he was.

I smiled back. I took one step in his direction but soon stopped dead in my tracks.

A real pretty preppy girl that was wearing pink came up to Logan.

"Hey Logie." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Who is that?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know." Ann'Bell said.

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked.

Logan looked back and forth at me and the mystery girl. He looked nervous.

Who was that girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**So who do you think the mystery girl is? If you read the summary you probably already know.**

**R&R, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Okay SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, umm, lets see, FOREVER! You have every right to be mad at me. I hope this chapter makes you happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I looked back and forth from Grace and Lucy. I saw look on Grace's face. I knew what she was thinking. It wasn't like that at all. Lucy was my older sister.

"So Logie, want to walk with me to class." Lucy asked.

"Um, I'm actually suppose to be talking to someone." I said, looking at Grace, who looked like she was about to run away.

Lucy looked at her and scrunched her nose at the sight of her.

"Why are you talking to _her_?" She asked, looking down at her like we were better than her.

My sister was very prissy and thought that she was better than everyone. Some people looked up to that kind of behavior, which was why she was one the most popular people in our school. But I didn't care too much for it, Everyone was the same to me.

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

She put her arm around my shoulder and sighed as to say 'do we have to go over this again?'

"Because Logie, we are not suppose to be socializing with people like them. If you want to be popular, you hang out with people who are on top. I swear, sometimes, if you weren't my brother I would so not talk to you. But I love you." Lucy said.

I knew she did love me, but sometimes she could be so obsorbed in being on top of the 'high school' food life.

I looked over at Grace just in time to see her turn around and run down the hall. Ann'Bell and Zoey looked at me with disappointed looks shaking theirs heads at me before following Grace down the hall.

"No, wait." I began to go after them. Lucy grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Don't. Come on Logan." She said, pulling me towards her class.

How was I going to explain this?

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and I wanted to see Grace. I wanted to explain to her what happened.<p>

I saw her walking with Zoey and Ann'Bell. I started walking up to them when Ann'Bell and Zoey turned around and gave me a 'don't even think about it' death glare.

Dang it, who could ever passed the bestfriend protective shield?

I turned around and walked over to the table me and the guys sat at. I sat down and looked down at the table.

"Whoa, what's up with you dude?" James asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I looked over at Grace and she glared at me before turning away.

"Okay something is definately wrong. What is up with you and Grace?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I was suppose to meet her and talked after third period. Every thing was going good until Lucy came and ..." I was cut off by all of the guys letting out 'OOOs' and 'NOOs'.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, but you should just let what ever you and Grace were starting go." Carlos said.

"What, why would I do that?" I asked.

"Your sister is never going to let you hang out with her." James said, taking a sip of his water.

"So, I don't do what she says." I said, knowing how false that statement was.

All of them stared at me with a 'yes you do, and you know it' look.

I sighed, they were right. I did do anything my sister told me to. I didn't know why but I was putty in her hands. But things just had to be different this time.

"I won't treat Grace like dirt. I like her to much. No matter how much my sister wants me to, I won't stop hanging out with her." I said, determined.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, now, how am I going to get her to talk to me. I have to explain that Lucy is my sister." I said.

"Wait, she thinks, she thinks that you and Lucy are ..." Carlos couldn't finish his sentence because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, man. How did you get yourself into this mess." James said, shaking his head smiling.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a magnet for conflict." I said.

"Yeah, well we could talk to her. Get her warmed up into giving you another chance?" Kendall said/asked.

"Yeah, thanks. That could work." I said, thinking about the it.

For the rest of lunch we discussed the plan on getting Grace to talk to me and how I was suppose to 'woo' her.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

"I can't believe he already has a girlfriend." Zoey said.

We were standing at my locker while I was getting my belongings so we could leave.

"I know. He is such a jerk." Ann'Bell said.

I didn't say anything. I just closed my locker and we began to walk out of the building.

"We're so sorry Grace. You don't deserve that." Ann'Bell said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, slightly depressed.

The rest of the walk home was silent. We said our goodbyes and I walked into my house to find Eric and Paul sitting on the couch. I walked pass them and went up the stairs to my room.

I closed my door and dropped my bag. I belly floped on my bed and buried my face in my pillows. I let out a muffled scream.

I turned over on my back and stared at my ceiling. My phone started ringing and I realized that it was Joy's ringtone.

I grabbed it and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I said lazily.

"Um, whats you deal?" Joy asked, her hyper voice sobering a little.

"I just had a bad day, okay." I said, turning on my side.

"What happened?" Joy asked.

"Well I was passing notes today with Logan in class today ..." I was cut of by Joy.

"Oooo." Joy said.

"Don't interupt." I said sternly.

"Sorry." She said.

"Anyway, I was suppose to meet him after third period. But when I was about to go talk to him some girl came up and flirtatiously ruffled his hair and said, 'Hey Logie'. I think it could be his girlfriend." I said.

"How did he react?" Joy asked, going all investigator on me.

"Well he looked nervous." I said, thinking back on the scene.

"Did she or he ever say anything that might be said by a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Joy asked.

"Well no, I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. But she did put her arm around his shoulders." I said.

"Okay before you go jumping to any conclusions, which I think you already have, you can't just assume that that was his girlfriend. I mean it could be a very close friend, one of his friends girlfriends, or even his sister." Joy said, coming up with different explanations.

Now that I think about it, there really wasn't a real sign that they were dating. Especially with the way he was looking all nervous and how he looked at me differently than he did the other girl.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. But still, what am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Just stay cool for awhile. Let him talk to you and explain what that was." Joy instructed.

"Okay." I said.

"Good, now everything should be set for when I come on Friday." Joy squealed.

I held the phone away from my ear until she was finished.

"Okay ... I have to go. I'm tired." I said, stretching and rolling over in my bed.

"Okay, bye." She said.

"Bye." I hung up and laid my phone on the nightstand.

Maybe Joy had a point. Besides, Logan didn't seem like the kind of guy to do something like that.

I hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it. Chapter 5.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Once again I am sorry for not updating.**

**If you have any ideas or anything you would want to see happen, don't hesitate to tell me and I will try to work them into the story!**

**Byee! ~R&R~**


End file.
